


(PERSONA 5 SPOILERS) Akechi's Torment

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Couldn't come up with a better title. Goro Akechi decides to torment Akira Kurusu in the worst and most malicious ways possible.Gore, Mutilation, Rape, ETC, ahead, please do not proceed if you aren't up for that. Seriously. This is incredibly fucked up shit.





	(PERSONA 5 SPOILERS) Akechi's Torment

**Author's Note:**

> decided i didn't want to work on my other projects today so i dug this up from the bottom of a NSFW google docs folder. upon rereading it some parts may bend canon a little but fuck it we're all here to torture good sweet main characters so what's the problem huh
> 
> as stated in the summary, i cannot warn you enough that this is incredibly fucked up. i'm genuinely sorry in advance if you read this and have some sort of lingering or visceral reaction to it. i hate it too lmao dw
> 
> i will (hopefully) be back to futaba and akira wholesomeness soon. ily all 
> 
> ...or i'll continue this honestly i don't even know i have so many ideas

The guard’s lifeless body fell to the ground, staining the tiled floor with blood. 

The long-haired murderer standing over him grinned, and moved his silenced pistol so it aimed at the boy sitting at the other side of the small cell.

He spoke to the boy mockingly.

“Have you finally pieced it all together?”

“Wh-what…? I already knew… she should’ve stopped you…” The boy responded, grasping his head with his right hand.

“Oh, you poor boy. Looks like your clever little plan failed.” The murderer smiled evilly, yet spoke as if he was talking to a baby.

“A-akechi, wait! You don’t have to-“ The boy retorted, standing up from his cold wooden chair with his palms pointed defensively at his once-friend.

Goro Akechi only chuckled, placing his free hand over his face as he roared upwards with evil laughter.

The gun did not move.

“Y-you think - you think that I’m just going to shoot you? After all that’s happened? After all the terrible things I had to do to set this plan in motion?!” He raised his voice as he threw the table between them to the side, adrenaline pumping his body with strength.

His voice quieted to a sadistic whisper, as he began to slowly close the distance between them, pointing the gun straight ahead as he walked.

“No. No, Akira, I’m not going to throw all of this away just like that. I’m going to have  _ fun. _ ”

Akira recoiled and gasped. Terrible thoughts sped through his mind as he desperately wondered what Akechi’s idea of fun was.

The gap had been closed, and the two looked deep into the other’s eyes, the gun between them almost disappearing into thin air.

Akira saw the deep crimson of his rival’s eyes, the sea of blood that twisted and turned as it witnessed hundreds of atrocities.

Akechi saw the pure black eyes that were wide with fear. He couldn’t wait to put them out of use with his bare hands.

That could wait. His emotions could be toyed with first.

Tossing the gun backwards, Akechi firmly kissed his to-be victim on the lips.

Shocked and scared, Akira tried to struggle backwards, kicking the chair to the side in the process. He only met the cold wall, which Akechi pushed him up against harder.

He felt something hard rubbing up against his balls.

Then he felt himself get harder. Akechi’s lips smiled through the kiss.

Pulling slightly away from the kiss, the long-haired psycho looked into his victim’s eyes and moved his whole body as close as he could to Akira’s.

“It looks like we’re both quite excited.”

“You’re a fucking psycho.”

Akechi only smiled in response as he began to suck on Akira’s neck, forcing a moan out of the boy.

“Oh… are you having fun?”

The ravenette didn’t know how to respond. His body arched upwards as if it were feeling immense pleasure - but it was also covered in a cold sweat and a disgusting, sick feeling. Every part of his body tensed as he held his breath, waiting to either wake up from this confusing hell or to die in it.

So many feelings, but in just a few seconds, Akechi managed to focus them all into one. Pain.

Akira felt a sharp pain in his balls. At first he thought Akechi had kicked him there, but as he shakily looked downwards, he saw a small, thin pocket knife sticking out of his trousers, right under where his dick was.

Blood poured outwards, and as the pain emerged upwards into his stomach, Akira fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and kneeling.

His vision was blurry, but he could just make out Akechi’s legs standing straight ahead of him.

Akira felt his hair being pulled upwards, and his head was quickly thrown against the wall, forcing his whole body backwards.

He lay with his head and neck slumped against the cold tiled wall, with the rest of his body in a spread eagle position across the floor.

He could still see the knife poking out of him.

As pain poured through his entire body, he began to writhe and gasp for air.

He looked upwards and screamed as everything he was feeling was replaced with agony. 

Akechi only stood above his victim smiling, with his hands casually in his jacket pockets. He was so glad that he remembered to bring a few pocket knives.

A smile crept across Akechi’s face as he squatted down to Akira’s level, and gently placed his index finger atop the knife embedded in the ravenette.

He lightly grabbed the knife’s grip with two fingers and began to twist it back and forth.

“What a worthless little brat you are. Writhe for me more, will you?” Akechi taunted, beginning to push the knife in and out.  “You have  _ no idea _ how satisfying this is for me.” The murderer taunted again, beginning to caress Akira’s chest, his free hand wandering from his ribs to his nipples, his other hand preventing his victim from resisting by continuing to twist the knife around. 

Akira could only scream as tears streamed down his cheeks, his body trying desperately to stop the writhing and screaming and start breathing again.

He eventually managed to force out angry, quick breaths as every part of him twitched.

“Calming down, are we?” Akechi asked mockingly, a blank look on his face. “Come now, the fun’s only just STARTED!”

His voice rose as he tore the pocket knife roughly out of Akira.

The violated boy’s body arched sharply upwards as if he had been invisibly impaled or possessed, spit pouring out of his mouth as his screams only grew louder. His body fell onto its right side, continuing to spasm in pain afterwards.

Akechi could only sit up and step backwards as he watched his victim attempt to clutch every part of himself at once, all while writhing in pain and bleeding profusely.

He had even slightly noticed something white and sticky fall and mix with the blood. He wondered how the two would taste when together. Perhaps Akira could find out for him.

For now, he had other plans.

He stood over his victim’s writhing body and kicked him sharply on the side of the head. 

Akira became still.

Akechi smiled as he remembered he had a hammer in his front jacket pocket.

“Let’s make something clear.” He announced, walking casually around the room. “For the next few hours, I am going to make sure you are in the most helpless position possible, and also the most painful position possible. The best way to do that is to cut off any way you could hurt me or escape. Thus, I am going to relieve you of your hands first.”

A horrible smile crept across his lips as he pulled Akira towards him, hands-first.

Tearing off his victim’s uniform until he was butt naked and lying on his front, Akechi ordered Akira to hold his ass high in the air, with his hands together at Akechi’s feet.

Akira complied.

“Good whore.” He smiled, walking around to his victim’s exposed ass.

Without hesitation, he began to feel every single detail of both cheeks. Caressing them slowly, making Akira feel violated for the longest time possible.

Then, he began to lick and kiss the ass tenderly, as if taking care of it, as if it was his most prized possession. He made his way from the top all the way down to the bottom, where Akira’s cock and balls were hanging.

“Wow, I’m impressed.” Akechi jabbed. “It’s huge. Ugly, though. Like you. I think the stab was an improvement…” He trailed off as he continued to kiss and lick the boy’s genitals, moving downwards still.

Akira tensed as Akechi’s tongue invaded his urethra. He groaned as the tongue explored every corner, every part of him that he didn’t want anyone to see or feel.

“S-stop!” He blurted out.

Akechi suddenly stopped licking, but not because Akira had told him to.

“I’m sorry?” Akechi asked, slowly standing up and tightly gripping Akira’s ass, spreading the cheeks. “Did you just tell me to stop? I’m sorry, remind me - who’s in charge here?”

Akira whimpered, pushing his head to the ground.

His rapist walked over to his front, and roughly picked him up by the hair, holding their faces to each-other’s.

“WHO?! ANSWER ME!”

“Y-you! It’s you!”

“And who’s a fucking useless cumslut?”

“M-m-me! I am!”

“What are you?”

“A useless fucking cumslut!"

“And should I let you live? Do you deserve to be alive?”

“N-no! I’m absolutely worthless and I deserve to die! You’re being incredibly merciful and kind to me by letting me live! Thank you, thank you!”

“…How polite.” Akechi pressed their lips together, giving Akira a taste of what his own dick tasted like.

He dropped his victim onto his back.

“So, you’re a bit self-conscious about your holes, hmm? Tell the truth.” The murderer asked, while pulling some wire and a blindfold out of another pocket.

“Y-yes. I am.”

“Mhm. Put your hands together above your head.”

Akira did, and Akechi tied them together with the wire. Akira was now completely helpless.

“You know, I was going to blindfold you, but I’d like you to see what I’m about to do. You deserve it.” Instead of wrapping the blindfold over his eyes, Akechi crumpled it up and forced it into his victim’s mouth as a gag. “Feel free to moan through it. I find it very attractive.” He taunted, walking over to Akira’s genitals.

Very lightly caressing the boy’s testicle scar, Akechi pulled a small, thin metal rod out of his pocket.

“Yes, I came prepared.” He made sure Akira was watching, held the boy’s erect cock upright, and slowly began to insert the rod into his urethra.

Akira’s whole body reacted - his nipples hardened, his hands clenched, his back arched, his mouth forced moans of pleasure and pain outwards, and his dick tingled with pure satisfaction.

Akechi fully pushed the rod into Akira’s cock, leaving only the tip sticking out. As he crawled over in a cat-like pose to suck and play with Akira’s nipples, the victim began to wonder if this was some kind of wonderful wet dream, awakening him to kinks he didn’t even know he had.

“Bet you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Akechi cooed, reversing back towards his victim’s genitals. “That’s good. It’ll only MAKE THIS MORE PAINFUL!”

As quick as a flash, Akechi pulled the same gun he had used to shoot the guard out from behind him and sent shots through both of Akira’s legs, at the midpoint between the knee and the foot. Akira screamed in agony, feeling his bones being broken.

“I could just see you thinking that you would get some kind of pleasure from this. I enjoyed dashing that hope. You probably won’t be able to walk again. Not that you’d need to be going anywhere, anyway.”

Akechi began to force the silencer of the gun into the still-warm holes it had made, covering it with Akira’s blood and making him writhe further. After it was forced into every wound, Akechi forced the bloodied end of the gun into Akira’s tight asshole.

The boy’s throat was hoarse from screaming at this point.

Akechi walked casually towards his victim’s head, taking the hammer out of his front pocket.

“Now.” He said, squatting down next to Akira, who’s whole face was twitching with anger and pain. “What I’m about to do to you might hurt, so try not to struggle too much. You don’t want to set off the gun accidentally or cut your dick in two, now do you?” He ended condescendingly, lightly cupping the side Akira’s face in one hand.

He crouched down on one knee behind the boy’s head, holding his bound hands in his left hand, and a hammer in the other.

“Look at me, whore. I’m behind you.”

Akira craned his neck so he could see behind him, albeit upside down. Once he saw what Akechi was doing, he began to shake his head and quiver.

“Oh, are you scared? Didn’t you just say this was a luxury and letting you live was a ‘mercy’? What a lying bitchcunt you are.”

Akira screamed through his gag.

“MMMPHNNNHHHOOOMMPPHHH!”

Akechi only smiled as he lay the hands on the cold, tiled floor, and forced the hammer into the palm of one. He couldn’t be bothered to tell which one - in the end, he didn’t really care - all that mattered was the pain.

Akira screamed in agony, and Akechi only continued using the hammer. He smashed it into the other hand next, and then the first one, and the second, and the first, and the second, and-

When Akechi managed to see clearly again, his face was covered in blood and the hands were a mess of bone, blood and flesh.

He began to laugh, tone deaf, disgusting laughter. It was hilarious to him that he had permanently scarred Akira in so many ways.

Oh, but wait! Was his victim still alive?

He looked up to see a trembling, crying Akira, the gag still in his mouth and sweat covering his beautiful little twink body.

“Oh, you’re ALIVE! THANK GOODNESS!” Akechi laughed harder, louder. “I was WORRIED I WOULDN’T GET TO TORMENT YOU FURTHER!”

He crawled towards Akira’s head, sat on his chest and pulled the gag out of his mouth.

“So? How’d I do?” He asked, grabbing Akira’s face roughly in one hand, squeezing his cheeks together.

“P-p-please, stop. Please.”

A disgusting smile crept across Akechi’s face as the silent understanding between both of them set in - the understanding that this was far from over.

Akechi leaned in to kiss Akira, and in a last ditch effort for freedom, Akira bit his captor’s lip and spit in his face.

Akechi recoiled, and sat in shock for a few moments. He was surprised. Surprised the boy still had it in him, and surprised he would even think of doing that.

Meanwhile, the realisation set in to Akira that he had made a grave mistake.

“W-wait, wait-! I’m sorry, I’M SORRY, I SHOULDN’T HAVE-"

“SHUT UP!” Akechi’s entire body fumed with rage. “YOU’RE TRASH THAT LIVES IN AN ATTIC! YOU WERE BORN, CREATED FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF SERVING PEOPLE LIKE ME! TO DO WHATEVER I WANT, TO ACT ONLY IN MY NEED, TO BE MY BITCH! I’M FINALLY GIVING YOU AN OPPORTUNITY TO DO THAT, AND YOU SPIT IN MY GODDAMN FACE?! THIS IS HOW THE SCUM OF SOCIETY ACT. WORTHLESS GARBAGE! I’LL SHOW YOU PAIN, YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE BRAT!”

Akechi stood and dragged Akira by the legs to the wall across from the door. He threw the boy against the wall roughly, the gun falling out of his anus and the small rod cutting the inside of his dick.

In a fit of rage, Akechi began to hastily remove all of his clothes.

“Shit! SHIT! PLEASE, NO. DON’T HURT ME ANYMORE, PLEASE, I’M SORRY-“

Akira was thrown to the floor roughly, and Akechi, now naked, leaned over him, his cock huge and erect.

Akechi laughed again, a low, sinister laugh. He leaned in to Akira’s trembling ear, the boy not daring to retaliate in any way.

“I was raped multiple times by my father when I was barely six years old. I’m going to take that rage out on you.”

Akira’s eyes widened as he realised what was about to happen.

“PLEASE! PLEASE, I’LL HELP YOU! I’LL HELP YOU KILL YOUR FATHER, I’LL-“

“SHUT UP!” Akechi replied, slapping Akira across the face. “The only thing you’ll help me with is cumming in your weak bitch of an asshole.”

Without warning, Akechi forced his cock inside.

Akira moaned as his back arched and tears rolled down his face. Akechi continued thrusting.

“S-s-st-OP!” The ravenette pleaded, the small iron rod still in his cock.

His assailant responded by cupping one hand around his neck, tightly.

“MY FATHER LET HIS POLITICIAN FRIENDS CHOKE ME AND SHOVE THEIR 30-YEAR OLD COCKS INSIDE ME WHEN I WAS A CHILD! IT SHOULD’VE BEEN SCUM LIKE YOU INSTEAD, I’M SIMPLY BALANCING THE SCALES!”

Akira could not respond. He could not breathe.

Akechi thrust faster and faster as he grew more and more angry, reliving memories of his past. He began to breathe and move faster, faster and faster, until… cum. Everywhere. It filled Akira’s anus so quickly, Akechi had to spray the rest of it all over his slave’s chest.

For a moment, Akechi removed his hands from Akira’s throat, and the two were silent, unmoving.

“Unluckily for you…” Akechi smirked, “I’m still fully erect.”

He turned Akira onto all fours roughly, the rod falling out of the boy’s body sharply and painfully. Without hesitation, he shoved his cock into the hole that was presented for him.

He continued for what seemed like hours, slapping and teasing Akira’s ass, and pulling his hair so hard he actually removed entire locks of it.

He came again, leaving cum all over his victim’s back.

Again, for a few moments they were silent, and again, Akechi began raping Akira.

They continued in this cycle of pain until Akira began to beg his master to kill him. All he could feel was different levels of pain, and orgasm felt like a distant dream.

“Please. Please just end it. Please.”

“Listen to me.” Akechi replied. “I am your god. I decide whether you live or die. And right now, I still have more cum to give. Accept it, like a gift, and all you will feel is the need to make me spread my seed all over you.”

He had gone completely insane.

The cycle went on for longer. They continued until Akechi had only one load left. He was growing tired. Akira still had not come.

“Please… PLEASE. KILL ME, PLEASE. HOWEVER YOU WANT, END ME!”

Akechi paused for a moment, holding Akira in his arms mid-thrust. “No, I will not kill you. I will leave you near-death and wanting to die, after I have forced my cum inside of you one last time.”

The madman threw Akira to the ground, and began frantically searching for something. Akira’s hands were still bound by wire, and they had been beaten so badly that it now moved itself in-between the broken skin. Even if the wire was not there, however, his entire body was almost unmovable at this point. He was completely helpless.

Akechi returned to Akira with the thin metal rod that he had forced into him earlier. Akira lay in the dead middle of the room, broken furniture and blood surrounding him from all angles.

The master chuckled. “Now. Hold STILL-“ He grunted, as he forced himself into Akira’s tight, helpless anus one last time. It was just as painful as the first time. Continuing to thrust to the tune of Akira’s screams, he began to poke at the slave’s cock with the rod.

Then he shoved the rod through the cock unceremoniously and painfully.

Akira’s screams would’ve destroyed all of Tokyo if they hadn’t been in a soundproof room.

“N-NO! PLEASE! JUST KILL ME, JUST KILL ME, I’LL SCREAM AS LOUD AS YOU WANT, I’LL-“

Continuing to force himself into Akira, Akechi continued to stab the cock with the rod.

“STOP!!! STOP, DAMMIT, PL-PL-P-P-P-“

As the dick slowly turned into a bloody mess of skin and blood, a small white spurt of cum emerged from what used to be a dick.

Akira couldn’t even feel the orgasm.

“H-ha! Y-y-y-y-OU MADE ME CUM! AND I-I-I-I I DIDN’T EVEN FEEL IT! I DIDN’T EVEN-! HA-! HAHAHAHAHA-! HAHAHA-”

Akira had gone completely mad. He had always imagined there would be some salvation, in the form of death or cum, but he had never imagined what would come if there was neither.

Akechi had gone similarly mad.

“HAHAHAHAHA! YOU’RE SUCH A FUCKING WHORE-BITCH-CUM-CUNT-WORTHLESS-SLUT PIECE OF SHIT, AREN’T YOU?! YOU’RE THE WORST SCUM IN THE WORLD, MADE ONLY TO SCREAM FOR MY PLEASURE! YOU’RE REUSABLE, USELESS, AND MINE! YOU CAME! YOU CAME TO HAVING YOUR DICK STABBED TO PIECES! HAHAHA!”

He pulled Akira upwards so he was sitting on his master’s dick, and they sat together as if they were in a lotus position.

They continued to fuck, but now Akira had fully joined in. They laughed maniacally together.

“OH, MASTER! I LOVE YOUR COCK SO FUCKING MUCH!” Akira screeched, tearing the wire around his hands in two by pushing them apart. He used what was left of his fingers to clutch Akechi’s back, leaning into his rapist and screaming with happiness.

“GOD, YES! RIDE MY COCK LIKE IT’S YOUR ONLY GODDAMN PURPOSE IN LIFE! RIDE IT! I’M THE FUCKING ONE ON TOP NOW, AREN’T I? I’M THE FUCKING FATHER NOW!” Akechi triumphantly yelled, somehow thrusting harder.

Still holding the tiny metal rod, the rapist could feel himself getting close. He held it high above his head, laughing as he clenched Akira’s ass with his other hand.

“ARE YOU GOING TO TEAR MY TEETH OUT WITH THAT ROD, DARLING?! OR SHOVE IT INTO MY EARS?! GIVE ME WHATEVER YOU’VE GOT!” Akira squealed, as if he was a cat in heat, begging, begging to be breeded and, in this case, mutilated.

“SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING WHORE!” Akechi responded, beginning to draw blood on Akira’s ass. “G-goddamNIT! I’M CLOSE!” Akechi groaned, readying both of his rods.

“GIVE THEM BOTH TO ME, MASTER! PLEASE, GOD, GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING DICK SEED!”

As Akechi came, he swiftly stabbed the rod into Akira’s left eye, throwing blood over both of them and making the boy arch backwards in pure, undenied, pleasure.

As Akechi finished cumming, he dropped his new slave to the ground. Akira lay on his back, still aching for more cum, more pain, more torture.

The two examined each-other, one seeing an innocent, exploitable twink who was begging to be used by Akechi’s cock, and the other saw the only thing that mattered in life anymore. Master.

  
  
  
  


Akechi brought Akira home, and reported to his father that the Phantom Thieves’ leader was reduced to a crying, cum-covered mess.


End file.
